Chlorhydris
Chlorhydris is an evil witch whom the Smurfs have dealt with from four years before Empath's final return from Psychelia. She is a sorceress who lives by herself in an observatory with only a pet toucan to keep her company. In "Chlorhydris' Lost Love", it is revealed that she fell in love with a wizard that she was going to marry, but he never showed up at the altar, leaving her heartbroken. From that point on, she has been making it her life's ambition to make the world feel as cold as she does, and the usual targets of her emotion-based spells tend to be the Smurfs, who are often happy. One of her human victims was her daughter Priscilla, who was aged into an old hag and could only have her youth and beauty restored with the help of two Smurfs who would be willing to provide tears for her formula. During Empath's first Christmas with the Smurfs following his return from Psychelia, Chlorhydris sought to ruin the holiday spirit by casting a thick fog over the sky on Christmas Eve so that Nicholas would not be able to fly his reindeer to deliver the toys to the children. However, Empath foiled this plan by delivering a reindeer with a shiny red nose to Nicholas, who then named the reindeer Rudolph and used him to lead the reindeer team through the foggy sky. Chlorhydris eventually learned of this and turned her evil magic unto Empath, torturing him and his fellow Smurfs on a New Year's Eve by making it appear that their deceased parent Smurfs had come back to life once more, with the intent that on New Year's Eve their disappearance would cause a painful shock that would kill them. Unfortunately, the spell didn't work on Smurfette, the boy Smurflings, Baby Smurf, or Polaris Psyche, who then worked on finding a counter-spell that would reveal the "resurrected" parent Smurfs as just illusions to the affected Smurfs. Chlorhydris would have other encounters with Empath and the Smurfs, with her last known encounter being at the time of Empath's wedding, when she magically transported Smurfette to her observatory right before the ceremony and had removed her heart so that she couldn't feel anything, hoping to destroy Empath's happiness. However, she didn't count on the fact that Empath, Smurfette, and Hefty would be willing to give each other their hearts, or that the party of assembled guests that Empath brought with him were willing to make sacrifices to make sure Empath and Smurfette's wedding wouldn't be ruined. Seeing how futile her attempt to destroy their happiness would become, Chlorhydris reluctantly released the stolen heart and transported the Smurfs and the assembled guests back to their wedding ceremony, saying that they have not heard the last from her. Possible Voice Actor Chlorhydris would probably be voiced by Jean Gilpin, who is the voice actor for Knight-Commander Meredith in the Dragon Age II videogame. For her singing voice, it would be her original voice actress Amanda McBroom. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Villains